Disband
by lord moldymort the 2nd
Summary: Completed AND the "Afterwards" chapter is up. Sora Kidnaps Tsukasa and it seems like he wants to kill him but why should that matter its only a game? please R
1. waiting

Tsukasa sat one the hillside he had been sitting there for a couple of hours. Mimiru was going to be there soon Bear would probably be with her but at this point he didn't bug Tsukasa too much. he flicked a bug of his arm and stood up, suddenly from behind him he heard noise. he quickly turned around, Sora was standing there. "Tsukasa, I need to talk to you" he said in his high voice. "Leave me alone" Tsukasa said "why does everybody have to bother me?" "no. I need to talk to you now" he said again. "All you have to do is listen" "No" Tsukasa said and started walking off. Sora jumped in front of Tsukasa his twin blades shot out of his wrists. "I will kill you!" he yelled "sorry. sorry I didn't mean to say that please Tsukasa listen" he said in a much calmer voice. "No. why are all adults so selfish?" Tsukasa said. he turned around and tried to walk the other way but Sora jumped In front of him again. "Your coming with me now you must listen!" Sora grabbed Tsukasa's arm and pulled him along with him. 


	2. Sora's bad move

"He said he would be here" Mimiru said glumly "Well maybe Tsukasa doesn't want to talk right now" said Bear "What did you say?" Mimiru said angrily "why wouldn't he want to talk?" "I really don't know but sometimes people need to be by themselves" bear explained "Ya. but I just felt like we were really starting to get along.arrrrrrgh! It makes me so angry" Mimiru rambled. Mimiru sat down and looked at the ground. Suddenly she jumped up "Hey isn't that the bug that always follows Tsukasa around?" she said happily "so he was here!" "Yes it looks that way" bear said slowly "But why would he leave?" she said sadly "As I said before sometimes people need to be by themselves" bear said again "Well there are only two ways to leave this field so he had to have either gone up that path or the way we came" Mimiru thought out loud. Suddenly BT ran up  
  
"I think Sora is going to kill Tsukasa!" she blurted out 


	3. Tsukasa Sleeps

Sora had taken Tsukasa to a field he had never been to before. It was just a field full of grass with two towers in the middle and a red sky. Sora took Tsukasa to the shorter of the two towers and knocked on the door. It swung slowly open. Sora stepped in dragging Tsukasa behind him. In the tower there was a desk and a candle on it. Tsukasa looked up the tower was probably three or four stories up it was just empty space. Sora went over to the desk and opened a draw, and then he took out a blue ball about the size of a tennis ball. When he brought it close to Tsukasa it started to Glow and hum. Sora lifted it above his head. "Tsukasa its time to take a nap" he said with a huge grin on his face. He let go of the ball, it went flying towards Tsukasa he tried to duck but it shot a blue light at him. Tsukasa fell to the ground. He started glowing blue. 


	4. The Plan

"What did you say!" Mimiru yelled at BT "Sora sent me an email saying he had found an Item that could kill players but only wavemasters." BT explained "Yes but then why would he tell you about this?" Bear asked "surely he knows that you would tell us." "Maybe but I don't tell you everything" BT said a little hurt. "Yes you do' Mimiru said somewhat rudely. "Wait. do you still have the Email?" Bear asked "No sorry I deleted it" BT said apologetically "though he said if I wanted to help I could meet him in Two, Lonely, Plain" "Ok well this is really bad but I have to go to school. so bye" Mimiru said sadly "Ok we will talk later I guess" bear said kind off hand like he was thinking abut something else "Maybe we should ask Subaru if she can contact CC Corp?" Mimiru walked away down the path to the portal "No let me ask Crim if he has any Ideas" BT said "I have been meaning to talk to him anyways" "Ok" Bear said. "I will see what I can find out about this Item" 


	5. The Wind Stalker

BT started climbing up the ladder to the battlements of the small castle when she got near the top a hand appeared. She grabbed Crims hand and he lifted her up the rest of the way "Thank you" she said "No problem" answered "so what do you need?" "It's Sora..." she said "What did he do know?" Crim cut in. "He has an Item that can kill wavemasters in the real world." She said looking off at the sky. "And. he has Tsukasa." "Really?... well I'm not part of the crimson knights any more you should really go to them." He said "I would but they have disbanded. hadn't you heard?" BT asked "Oh right I forgot sorry." He said somewhat embarrassed "So any other ideas?" BT asked "No not really.I need to go. bye!" he said as he jumped of the battlements and ran off.  
  
"Tsukasa was floating in midair everything had a blue tone to it. It was just endless blue the last thing he could remember was Sora attacking him with the blue ball. He pulled out his Sprite ocarina and tried to use it but nothing happened. "Why does stuff like this always happen to me?" he thought "why can't everyone leave me alone?"  
  
Mimiru stepped out the portal. she had just got home from school, and had sent an email to bear to meet her here. Bear walked up looking tired "Have you been on this whole time?" Mimiru asked "Yes I have I found some very interesting information." He said "But don't you have to work?" Mimiru said a little confused but curios "I called in sick when I found out what Sora had." He said "he has an item called The Wind Stalker, though I don't know how he got his hands on it. that piece code was supposed to be deleted a long time ago." "What are you talking about?" Mimiru said quietly "is Tsukasa going to be ok?" "I really don't know yet if Sora uses this item I think. we might lose Tsukasa" bear said sadly "what happened was when they first made this game when it was called Fragment there were many glitches. So they made a team of people whose jobs it was to go through the game and fix and bugs they found. There were twelve people in this team but one of them thought the world should only be for experienced gamers and didn't want to let the new players in but they didn't find out that he was leaving in some of the bugs in the game till they had let the mass play the game. So they closed the world for forty eight hours and brought back the eleven people who were fixing the bugs originally and they went back and tried to fix all the bugs he left" bear said "So they missed this item?" Mimiru asked. "No not really it appears he paid off one of them to leave this bug in" bear explained "so we must notify CC corp. Inc." "Maybe Subaru can help us?" Mimiru suggested "Yes good thinking" bear said 'I need to log off and get some food I haven't eaten all day. you go find BT and see what she got out of Crim." "Ok see you later" Mimiru said and walked off. 


	6. Subaru and Crim

Sora sat on top of a huge mushroom. He had been waiting for BT for about an hour now. "Why hasn't she come" he wondered He jumped down off the mushroom.  
  
"I must go start Phase two!" he said out loud  
  
Ten minutes later  
  
BT ran into the mushroom grove "Sora I'm here! Sorry I was late!" BT yelled "he left. oh well I am sure we will email me again" "Maybe but for now you are coming with me" Sora said as the small blue ball flew at BT from behind. She flipped around when he heard the humming but it was to late the blue light hit her right in the chest. BT fell to the ground. "Now you can come and take a nap with Tsukasa" he said. He then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "That was really too easy, you so predictable" he said to the asleep BT  
  
Bear was walking fast across the bridge when suddenly ran full on into Subaru. They both fell to the ground and lay there a second before fully realizing what happened. When bear did he jumped up and gave his hand to Subaru. She got up "Thank you" she said "I was just looking for Mimiru have you seen her?" Bear asked "No sorry. but she did just send me an email asking if I knew where BT was if that helps?" Subaru said trying to help she liked bear and thought he would have made a good member of the crimson knights but now that they were disbanded she would never know. Suddenly Mimiru ran up "Hi guys I was just looking for both of you" Mimiru said sounding a little scared "What is it?' bear asked "BT is. gone" Mimiru said "I tried emailing her and it said the account was temporarily closed" "That's weird" Subaru said. "Yes do you suppose Sora is behind this?" bear asked "I don't know but. but if he has Tsukasa and BT then were in a lot of trouble." "What's going on?" Subaru said now also sounding scared Bear turned to her and told her the whole story  
  
Crim had been searching all over Mac Anu looking for Subaru "Why hadn't she told him that she disbanded the crimson knights?" he thought He looked over across the river and standing on one of the bridges was Subaru, Bear, and Mimiru. He ran over to the bridge "Hi all!" he yelled to them with a big smile on his face he would never let Subaru he was hurt that she didn't tell him. "What's going on?" he asked as he got near and saw that no one looked happy the smile slowly fell from his face "is everything ok? "No" bear said calmly "So whats going on?" Crim asked again "BT and Tsukasa are gone" Subaru said looking very worried "Sora has kidnapped them and is going to kill them for some reason" "Really?" Crim asked "Yes! Are you listening?" Mimiru said angrily "Bear I think we should put a bounty on Sora's Head" bear said "But that's just what Sora said we should do to Tsukasa" Subaru said "Exactly he would never suspect us to do that" Bear explained "This really doesn't involve me so I am out of here" Crim said Crim turned and walked away "He is so selfish sometimes" Subaru thought "Are you listening?" bear said annoyed "Oh sorry what did you say?" Subaru said flustered "Ok well you post the bounty, me and Mimiru will go see if we can find a way stop the wind Stalker." Bear said "got it?" "Yep" Mimiru said starting to smile "Sure" Subaru said still not really paying attention She turned and walked towards the chaos gate. 


	7. BT and Tsukasa meet, and a Fight

BT felt something touch her, her eyes shot open. It was Tsukasa's staff. He was poking her. "What... what's going on?" BT asked. "Sora trapped me here, did he trap you to?" Tsukasa ask and answered "Yes it looks like it." BT said. "Do you know where we are?" "I think we are in the blue ball." Tsukasa said. "But I am not sure. it's. there's something wrong here." "What do you mean?" BT asked curiously. "I. Don't know yet." Tsukasa said uncomfortably "I just feel like I will never leave the world. and not just me. anyone who comes here." "Interesting." She said. Thinking Tsukasa had spent a little too much time by himself and is going a little of the deep end.  
  
A Huge worm reared up in front of Crim. He loosely pointed his Spear at it. He wasn't paying much attention, he was angry at Subaru she didn't tell him anything and She cared about Tsukasa more then him. The worm lunged at him. He jumped up in the air and attacked it with a Vak Wipe, Splitting it into to pieces. The worm stood up as tall as it could go for a second before it fell to the ground dead. Three deadly moths flew down from a tree where they were perched. Two of them flew right at him he used a double Juk Wipe, cutting them down before they had a chance to touch him. He was just so confused "Subaru and him used to be really close how could they drift apart?" "and why did she care about that boy so much?" The third deadly moth flew at him, when it was a few feet away he jumped up over it, turning in mid air he faced it. As it tried to turn and come around with a second attack he came flying down and attack with Rai Wipe. It fell to the ground with the other two. He decided he would help the others find Tsukasa maybe that would impress Subaru. 


	8. Tower Rondo

Mimiru had been following Bear around all day, she never knew detective work could be so boring. It was fun in the beginning but after talking to the tenth person about the wind Stalker and getting the same answer every time "never heard of it sorry" it started getting boring. Bear walked into a small items shop he heard Mimiru follow him. He went to the counter, there was a small man with wield purple hair and big goggles. "Weird character model" bear thought. "Have you heard of a weapon called the Wind Stalker?" Bear asked knowing what the answer would be. It was funny very few people knew about it, and if they did they didn't have any idea how to stop it everyone thought it was a legend like the key of the twilight. "Mmmhh... What do you want to know?" the man asked. His voice was deep and comforting. "We want to know everything we can figure out about it" Bear said hoping that was the right answer. "Or at least figure out how to stop it." Mimiru said. A look crossed the mans face it didn't look good but before Mimiru or Bear could really tell it was gone "I see." the man said. He reached under the counter and brought out a sword it was rusty and old it was even missing pieces out of the blade. "What's that?" Mimiru asked looking at it like it had a disease. "It is call Tower Rondo" the man said "here you must take it and go to Grave, Death, Eternal. There you will find what you want" the man suddenly flashed like he had a glitch, flashed again and disappeared. "Well should we go?" Mimiru said acting like she hadn't just seen a man disappear "That's weird very weird" Bear thought "people don't just disappear not even in games" "Yes lets" Bear said. They walked out the shop  
  
Subaru had but up the bounty and was now waiting on the bridge for the rest to get back. She saw Crim walking by she almost went to see, but when he saw her He ducked around a corner. "Why doesn't he want to see me?" she wondered "we are friends I am sorry that I didn't tell him about the crimson knights disbanding. but I didn't think it mattered." She walked to the other side of the bridge looking into her reflection. suddenly she saw in the water another man was crossing, it was Sora. He was moving fast towards the chaos Gate. "I cant let him get away I must find Tsukasa" she thought as she pushed Crim out of her mind and started chasing after Sora "Stop in the name." she stopped herself and remembered again that the crimson knights were disband. Sora looked around. When he saw Subaru he started running at full speed towards the gate. Subaru realized there was no possible why she was catching up to him and stopped panting. Sora got to the gate and stepped into it yelling back "maybe next time" Subaru walked slowly back to the bridge. She had started playing this game to get rid of reality, the people who teased her, the wheel chair, and the sense of being powerless. But now she had no power not even in the game she was just another little peon in another huge world. 


	9. Tobias and Dai

Bear and Mimiru were standing in front of the chaos gate. "You know you don't have to come?" bear said "What did you say! If you're going so am I" Mimiru answered very annoyed Bear didn't think she was as capable as him. "Were a team right?" "Yes" bear said "So we will do it together" Mimiru explained "Ok then lets go" They walked through the chaos gate  
  
BT and Tsukasa hadn't talked in hours they both sat there silently. BT had been watching Tsukasa, she was amazed that he could just sit there waiting for the others to come. She knew how they worked it would take them a long time if they came at all. Sora is very strong and wouldn't hesitate to kill any of them. She stood up "Tsukasa I am going to restart the game I am not waiting for the others" BT said "Ok" Tsukasa said BT tried to turn of the game "Oh no!" BT said "it won't restart" "Ya I didn't think it would" Tsukasa said. "It doesn't matter anyway since I can't log out" "Yes but I can" BT said beginning to worry "I need the real world I cant live in a game" she began to cry. Tsukasa looked at her not knowing what to do "Well. I am sure Bear and Mimiru will find us" Tsukasa said trying to comfort her "Maybe. yes they will, they will" she said as she stopped crying and stood up again. "Everything will be fine"  
  
They were standing in a grave yard it was very huge miles and miles of graves. It was raining and the sky was dark. Mimiru bend down and picked up a sack that was lying on the ground, but when she picked it up it fell apart and bones fell out. Bear looked at her giving her a look that said don't do that again. Bear look up, there was a hill that was covered in graves and there was a man sitting up there. Bear start to make his way to the man with Mimiru close behind. The man lifted his arm and pointed it at them. Suddenly four of the graves in front of them the graves exploded and skeletons jumped out. Mimiru jumped back but then lunged forward using the Rairaku attack taking down two as she ran past them. Bear attacked with a double Gan slash killing the other two. The man slowly stood up like he couldn't walk well. Bear and Mimiru got to the bottom of the hill and started running up it. As they running up, the man fell over he obviously couldn't walk. When they got to him he was lying on the ground and was wearing rags it looked like he was knocked out. "Are you ok?" bear asked "Ya get up we need to talk to you" Mimiru added The mans eyes shot open, he jumped to his feet and through off his rags. He was a twin blade he had long sickles attached to the back of his long spidery hands, his finger nails were two or three inches long and black. He had long black hair that covered his face, and was wearing a black rope that went to his feet where he had big black boots. "My name is Tobias!" he said with a slow strong voice  
His whole body suddenly twitched "My name is Dai" he said in a much higher and quicker "Wait!" Mimiru said "you just said you name was Tobias" The man twitched again "Silence the child" Tobias said to Bear "Hey!" Mimiru said offended "Mimiru please let me talk" Bear said "Fine" Mimiru said and turned around to pout "what do you need?" Tobias said "I have the Tower Rondo, I was told to bring it here" bear explained "ah. yes The Tower Rondo, It is the only way to stop The Wind stalker" Tobias said 


	10. The Truth

Subaru had been waiting for hours for the other to return. A big heavy  
blade ran up to her.  
"I say you bounty for that PC called Sora" he said  
"Do you know anything?" she asked  
"Yes I think I may, my friend saw him go to Two, Lonely, Plain" he said  
"Thank you. if he is there you will get the reward" she said  
"Thanks!' the man ran off  
Subaru closed her eyes and sighed, there was probably going to be a fight  
and she wanted to be in the right frame of mind. Bear and Mimiru walked up,  
Mimiru was smiling and bear looked happy too.  
"What have you found out?' Subaru asked  
"We know how to stop him!" Mimiru said happily  
"Did you post the bounty?" Bear asked  
"Yes I did, and I have a lead too" Subaru said "so how do you stop him?"  
"We got sword that can destroy The Wind Stalker, so if we know where Sora  
is we can stop him" Bear explained  
"Good" Subaru said  
"I really do have to go now, so can we wait a little while?" Mimiru asked  
"I suppose, but hurry" bear said  
"Ok I will be right back" Mimiru said  
  
Crim sat on a large rock looking down at three PCs that had just started  
playing. They were having a lot of trouble, but Crim decided it would be  
better if they got through it without his help. Someone slowly walked up  
behind him, he sensed they were there but he didn't move. Suddenly the  
person stopped about five feet behind him, he slowly reached for his spear  
that was lying next to him.  
"Are you really going to attack me?" the Voice of Helba said  
Crim jumped to his feet and turned around standing there was Helba.  
"What do you want from me?" he asked  
"Your friends are in a lot of danger Sora is very powerful with this Item  
he has managed to get his hands on. Something your friends don't know is he  
can delete characters with it. He will delete all of your friends then kill  
BT and Tsukasa." She explained  
"So what do you want me to do, he will delete Bear and Mimiru that is not  
my fault." He said  
"Subaru is going with them she will be deleted too" Helba said  
Crims eyes flashed and his hand tightened around the hilt of his spear.  
"The only way to stop it is to throw yourself into it, since you are not a  
Wavemaster will destroy it but. I don't know what it will do to you" she  
said  
"But where do I find Sora?" he asked  
"Ha! That's easy Two, Lonely, Plain" she said "oh and if your friends  
destroy it with that sword they were given it will kill everyone in it"  
Helba vanished.  
"but!... ok I better get going" he said and ran off 


	11. Trip

Sora sat at the table he had his orders. He kept throwing the blue ball up  
in there air  
"So this is the amazing Wind Stalker" he thought somewhat sarcastically.  
"Its not so strong it can't even hurt me"  
He put it down on the table and stood up, then he sat down again he was  
getting kind of nervous. It was three against one. It was going to be hard  
but he would be rewarded well.  
  
Mimiru, Bear, and Subaru stood outside of two towers. Subaru's grip on her  
axe tightened. Mimiru drew her sword, bear stepped up to the door and  
opened it.  
Sora flipped around when he heard the sound of the door, he had been  
scraping at the wall with his knife. Standing there was Bear, Mimiru, and  
Subaru.  
"So... have you come to join my little party?" Sora asked  
"Not really" Mimiru said  
"Oh" Sora said sadly. "Then let's gets down to work.  
Mimiru ran at him with her sword swinging it as hard as she could at his  
chest, he crossed his knives into an X and block the mighty blow. Bear  
quickly looked around the room and saw the small blue ball sitting on the  
table. That was his objective, he wanted to destroy the ball. Subaru lifted  
her heavy axe high above her head, and rushed into combat swinging left and  
right at Sora. Sora kept jumping and ducking, it was like it was impossible  
to hit him. Mimiru lunged at Sora, as Subaru went for a head crushing blow.  
Sora moved a little to the left to move out of the way of the huge axe  
coming towards his head, but moved right into the path of the sword wielded  
by Mimiru. Sora fell to his knees, he felt blood come out of his mouth and  
began to cry.  
"Why can I feel pain?" he thought. "It hurts... but it's a game... isn't it?"  
He reached down and pulled out the sword with both hands. The pain was  
unimaginable as the sword cut his hands. Mimiru looked at him stunned as he  
stood up  
"But... but that would have killed just about anything" she said very  
confused  
"No time for that!" Subaru yelled as she swung her axe at the back of his  
head. He ducked, then flipped around and shoved one of his knives up under  
her ribs. She coughed up blood all over him, he have smiled then slashed at  
Mimiru's sword knocking it out of her hands. She ducked down to pick it up,  
but he kicked her in the face as he pulled his knife out of Subaru. Mimiru  
lay there on her back bleeding from her mouth and nose. Sora jumped on her  
and but his knives to either side her windpipe. Suddenly he felt cold steel  
against the back of his neck. He had forgotten about Bear, who now had his  
sword to the back of his neck and The Wind Stalker in the other hand.  
"Step away from her" Bear said in his steady voice  
"why don't you step away?' Sora answered "I could kill her at any moment"  
"No!" Bear said but this time is voice sounded much more worried.  
"HA! I see we are in a stalemate" Sora said with a huge grin on his blood  
covered face.  
"That's what you think" bear said. He dropped his sword to the ground and  
Tower Rondo "HAHA! FOOL!" Sora said  
"no" Bear said "I think I will free my other friends now  
"huh?" Sora said as he flipped around to see of Bear was bluffing. Mimiru  
slowly dragged herself back out of the way  
"yes with this sword I can bring back BT and Tsukasa" Bear said  
"No...that's impossible" Sora said  
"no it isn't watch" Bear said. He put The Wind Stalker down on the table,  
lifted the sword far above his head and took aim. Just then Crim Ran  
through the door and seeing what Bear was about to do threw his spear at  
The Wind Stalker knocking it off the table  
"Careful!" yelled Sora  
"Ha! You wish" Crim said  
Bear flipped around  
"Crim?" Bear said  
"yaw it's me" Crim answered "listen if you destroyed it with that sword it  
will kill BT and Tsukasa.  
"YOU!" Sora yelled. He jumped to his feet and rushed at Crim with both  
knives poised to attack. Crim jumped back but had nothing to defend himself  
with. The knives ripped into his left arm and right ribs. More blood went  
flying onto Sora he looked crazy as he slashed again at Crim hitting him in  
the face and stabbing him in the stomach. Bear yelled, picked up his on  
sword and started to run at Sora, but a foot shot out and trip him he fell  
on his face, he felt his teeth dislodge and blood fill his mouth. The pain  
was horrible but he still looked up to see who had tripped him it was the  
other twin blade PC Tobias. Bear could just make out a grin in between the  
long hair. Tobias threw off his robe underneath was a skin tight jumpsuit  
that was dark red. He lent down and picked up Bear by the neck placing him  
on his feet. Bear could barely stand because his knees were so weak.  
"You have done well" Tobias said. "but now I must end this party" he  
pointed a hand at Sora and red light shot out of his finger tips hitting  
Sora. Sora fell to the ground motionless.  
"He was a good pawn" Tobias said "minds like his are so easy to trick"  
Crim also slid to the ground bleeding from everywhere possible.  
"What do you mean?" Bear asked  
"I mean I told him a part of the truth and he did exactly what I wanted. I  
may have made a horrible decision by letting The Wind Stalker Stay in the  
World. But I will not make that same mistake again. You friend Tsukasa is  
illegal and must die!" Tobias explained  
Tobias picked up The Wind Stalker and placed it on the table, then picked  
up Tower Rondo and lifted it above his head. He then lunged forward and  
brought the sword down on The Wind Stalker, but right before it connected  
Sora's leg shot and tripped Tobias. He fell right into The Wind Stalker.  
The whole room went dark then slowly lit again. Standing were The Wind  
Stalker was, was BT and Tsukasa. Mimiru ran over to Tsukasa and gave him a  
big hug. Crim walked over to Subaru and picked her up  
"lets leave" Bear said. They all walked to Mac Anu together even Sora.  
That night Tsukasa sat on top of the hill, but this time Mimiru, and Bear  
sat next to him.  
  
OK so that's my story, if you want me to write an "Afterward" chapter just  
to make sure everything was tied up for all my wonderful readers then say  
so in reviews or something. 


	12. Afterwards

Sora, Bear, Mimiru, Subaru, and Crim sat under a big mushroom. They had all  
decided to meet to get the story straight.  
"So what you're saying is that Tobias said that he knew how to make you  
gain thirty levels instantly but you had to take The Wind Stalker and trap  
a wave master in it? Mimiru asked  
"Yes but I didn't know it was The Wind Stalker then he called it the... um...  
Blue Orb I think... stupid name really." Sora explained  
"But then why did you trap BT too?" Crim asked  
"Because he said that Tsukasa wasn't powerful enough to make it work." Sora  
said  
"What work?" Subaru asked  
"He called it the ritual of Dai."  
"Hey wasn't Dai that other guy inside his body?" Mimiru asked  
"Yes he was" Bear said "he had a Split personality. He was the man that was  
paid off to leave the bug in the game. He must have gone crazy because of  
what he did, so he tried to fix another bug... Tsukasa."  
"So why did we feel pain in that field?" Subaru asked feeling her very sore  
gut  
"He said he had created the field himself so maybe he set it up that way?"  
Sora said  
"And he could watch us from wherever he was because he was sys-admin for  
that field. That's how he knew when to come in and stop me from attacking  
Sora." Bear explained  
"well I've heard everything I want to here" Sora said as he got up "if you  
have any more questions Email me at Gavinthegreater@yahoo.co.uk bye!" Sora  
ran off. The rest slowly got up and left. And thus my story is ended really  
this time no more chappies 


End file.
